The death of a starter
by Yarxn
Summary: Basically me trying to write a one shot about how my starter died in my first ever Nuzlocke run. First try at a one shot and first legitimate try at a sad tale. Rated T for some slight violence and possible slightly descriptive death.


This is me trying a one shot about the death of my Venasaur during a Nuzlocke of fire red I did on a pokemon mmo. Anyways here it is. Pre-pare for some crap

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

I walked into the gym, I and straight in front of me was Koga, we locked eyes and I could tell just from the brief 2 second stare this would be a intense but hopefully nonlethal fight. The last time I lost someone was 3 months ago, and that will not happen again. I griped Snare the Venasaur and Titan the Golems Poke 'Balls. I knew my Kingpin the Nidorino was not ready for fighting yet and my others could not handle poison types.

I walked forward to challenge Koga. Only to be met with a face full of pain. I stared at what seemed to be nothing for 10 seconds. I put my hand foreword. Sure enough it was stopped before reaching full reach. I looked around, it was difficult but the tiles holding these "nothing walls" appeared to be just ever so slightly different from the rest. After spending 2 hours running between the center and the gym slowly making my way to Koga, I knew for a fact I was already at a disadvantage.

He had been watching me without a doubt and already knew who I was going to use, and how they would be used. Walking up we stared. Neither of us spoke a word. We both showed each other a poke 'ball in our hands and nodded. I chose to go with Titan. She leaped out of the ball standing proud and tall looking as fit a Golem as ever. He started out with a Koffing. I instantly flashed back to a battle with someone near lavender town. Koffing was latterly a bomb, my almost Umbreon-Eclipse, was killed by one.

"Koffing Sludge"

Koga's command brought my head out of the sadder times and back into the battle. The horrible looking purple liquid spat out of the bomb waiting to go off. Lucky Titan was able to resist it.

"Counter it with Rock Throw!"

Titan smashed into the ground and quickly pulled out a large piece of the artificial rubble and hurled it at the Koffing it was shot back into one of the invisible walls in the gym. "Now use strength!" and down went the Koffing. Koga let out a mixture between a quiet sigh and low growl but still keeping his oddly and eerie calm nature up.

He wordlessly grabbed another Poke'Ball and sent out a Muk. Titan's magnitude made quick work of it. The pile of animate toxic and foul smelling sludge pokemon fell. Koga frowned it was apparent he did not expect his Muk to go down so quickly. His eye brows slightly clenched glaring at me with a look I have not seen in a while and I wish I did not have to see again. He looked at me with a stare that said he wanted to draw blood. I needed to finish this fast. As his Weezing was knocked out he screamed in rage. I heard some of the gym trainers run out the door. Titan was poisoned badly from his Weezing's toxic. I decided Titan had enough and returned her.

"Go Snare!"

My prized partner leaped out of the ball, Snare the Venasaur was ready to fight, his greenish blue skin with what appeared to be some sort of tropical tree sprouting off his back with pink petals and yellow crown shaped center, the four bright green leaves growing strong from the bottom of said plant. He was proud and strong. Koga's face was a new shade of red, it seemed as if his face would pop open from all the pressure in the veins of his face. Then it happened.

With no warning he pegged the poke ball at Snare, and yelled

"SELF-DESTRUCT!"

My blood ran cold time stopped the next thing I see is an a burning pokemon flying towards me, snare landed with a thump, his leg was missing and skin badly singed. He looked me in the eye's one slightly bleeding a bit more than the other, his look was one of sorrow, if it was aimed that he was sorry to be able to stay with me or sorry to not have me save him. All I know is, Snare … snare has passed.

So this is really what I consider a genuine attempt at something that I can't just abandon since it's a one shot. My other stories suck so please stay away from them there old. I did not have this check and will probably add some grammar fixes and such over time. Please tell me what you think and this was from a while ago. So, if I don't get every detail right don't kill me. I would love if you guys where to leave a review. Let me know what I did wrong and right, also I will work on making this a bit less clunky soon. Lastly, if you want me to write about the other deaths of other members of my team, (even though I will honestly doubt anyone will ready this), leave a reply or pm me saying so.


End file.
